Leverage
by NINJA-RENKA
Summary: Vlad always thought that he was the darker halfa, but since becoming involved with the hybrid hero Daniel Fenton, AKA Danny Phantom, he's starting to see an entirely new side to the teen . . . VLAD/DANNY


**YAY, another Vlad/Danny story!**

**Though this one is less serious and sort of an experiment in storytelling. So sit back , relax, and enjoy!**

**LEVERAGE by Renka**

**SUMMARY: Vlad always thought that he was the darker halfa, but since becoming involved with the hybrid hero Daniel Fenton, AKA Danny Phantom, he's starting to see an entirely new side to the teen. VLAD/DANNY**

**WARNING: BL, boys' love, shounen-ai, yaoi, slash, whatever you deem to call it - it's still two males kissing and having "intimate relations". OOCness mostly on Danny's part . . . You'll see why.**

**DISCLAIMER: Butch Hartman and the people of Nickelodeon/VIACOM own the Danny Phantom cartoon series and franchise, we fan-fiction writers own the plethora of situations we put the characters in.**

* * *

"I never thought that I'd see the day when Daniel Fenton come by for a late-night visit."

"Stop stalling, Vlad. You still have a choice to make so, what's your answer?"

The two ghosts are at the moment in Vlad Masters' office of his large Wisconsin mansion. Night time has settled hours ago, so the outdoor lights leading up to the large home bathe the grounds in a warm, bright light that's visible from the second story room. Especially since that room is still dark, as neither ghost has of yet moved to turn on one of it's lights.

"I'm impressed, extortion and an ultimatum both in one visit."-observes the mastermind villain. "Where have you been hiding this side of your personality?"

"Why do you want to know? -asks the young ghost, his smirk only growing when he makes a realization. "Do you like it?"

"More than you'll ever know."

From his seat in Vlad's chair, Danny leans back while holding his gaze with the other hybrid. In the near darkness, two pairs of blue eyes silently challenge one another, waiting to see who will concede first. Thoroughly amused by the youth's effort to appear intimidating, the elder hybrid breaks the silence with a deep chuckle.

"So, you're here to blackmail me, in order to get my help. I feel almost obligated to inform you of the fatal flaw of your plan, Little Badger. If I decide to help you, how can you be sure that I won't sabotage your efforts along the way? You have no guarantee or inference that once you have my assistance, you'll actually want it."

"That's a chance I'm willing to take. If I wasn't, I wouldn't have come here in the first place." -counters the spectral hero.

"And according to your threat, if I don't help you fix the ghost portal and save your friends, you will reveal both our identities to not only your parents, but the entire world . . . I applaud you on your nerve."

Sensing that he was losing the battle, Danny's eyes harden with resolve. He came to Vlad, his nemesis, because he had no other choice. No one else but the other halfa had the intelligence to not only fix the portal, but assist him as he fought through Technus and Youngblood's fortress.

"As much as I don't like it, I need your help Vlad."

"I know and it's quite the stroke to the ego that you require my assistance."

"Tch, when people breathe it's a stroke to your ego."

"Joke all you wish, but it won't convince me to help you. After all, I fail to see how I benefit from this partnership."-observes Vlad crossing his arms. "Even if you do expose me, who will believe you?"

Taking that very real possibility into consideration, the phantom sighs in resignation.

". . . What do you want?"

"That is an interesting question. What I want is . . . _*sigh*_Daniel, do I really have to say this?"

At that, a small frown forms on Danny's face.

"Yes! You promised me that for my twenty-first birthday we could do whatever I wanted."

An annoyed expression crosses that man's face as he remembers the promise he had made to his boyfriend that had the two ghosts acting out this little play at the moment. Though to be fair, Vlad had made that particular promise when said boyfriend was doing some much more pleasing with his mouth than whining.

"Well, I had pictured that you would have preferred going to a nice restaurant where we could enjoy your first legal drink together. Role-play isn't my style."

At that, Danny rolls his eyes dramatically.

"Please, do you really think I don't know how you 'talk' to HOLOGRAMDanny when I'm not here? The exact SAME hologram assistant that used to resemble my mom for years that now looks like me. Don't even get me started on how messed up that is. It's a good thing my sister is a therapist or I swear that I'd be in a padded room hugging myself!"

"I thought it was a rather nice gesture." - adds Vlad, seemingly unfazed by the attack on his mental health. Long since used to it at this point. "After all, imitation is the sincerest form of flattery."

"And it was flattering, until HOLOGRAMDanny started wearing ridiculously revealing clothes and shamelessly flirting with you!"

". . . Are you jealous of a computerized projection of yourself?"

"HELL NO! I just don't like watching myself hang all over you like some love-struck school girl. I don't even act like that! And another thing-"

Standing there watching Danny rant about his hologram assistant, Vlad walks further into the room and takes a seat in the chair before the young hybrid. Tuning out the tirade, cobalt-blue eyes rake over the youth sitting across the carved mahogany desk. That night, the boy is wearing his normal t-shirt, jeans and sneakers but is also wearing a fitted, blue hoodie that is half-zipped. Patiently waiting for his young counterpart to finish his rant, the man crosses his leg over the other and folds his hands in his lap.

" -I mean honestly, how the hell does a hologram even get the idea to wear short shorts!"

"Daniel, the artificial intelligence of that program is a learning one that adjusts itself to my personal tastes - which is why it at first took the shape of your mother." -begins Vlad, his voice completely calm and informative. "As our relationship grew and my previous feelings for Maddie faded, the program decided to adjust itself accordingly. It took on your appearance in order to better serve it's primary function as my assistant. When you are here, it picks up on your behavior, stores it as data and applies it to other situations. Over the last year, it has observed that I am in a much better mood in the rare instances you are openly affectionate towards me, so it opts to act that way all the time for optimum efficiency."

"So basically, you're saying that instead of blaming the man who made the learning hologram in the first place, I should be blaming myself for showing my boyfriend affection?" -asks Danny with a knowing smile on his face. "If that's the case, maybe I should stop being affectionate all together."

Unsure how to answer that question in a way that won't result in misfortune for himself, Vlad takes a moment to think over his response.

"Well, I do see a way around this problem."

"And what would that be?" -inquires Danny with a playful tone lacing his words.

"We could continue our little role-playing game. Perhaps if you act . . . differently, the hologram will adjust it's behavior."

"I'm onto you Froot Loop. . . You just like it when I act evil, like you."

"Well, it is a fantasy of mine that I've mentally indulged in from time to time."

Seeing the suggestive look on his companion's face, Danny's eyes gain a mischievous glint to them. A smirk that resembled the one his nemesis often wore tugs at his lips.

"You fantasize about me?"

"Yes. I find it to be one of the best ways to spend my free time."

" . . . Hmm, a few years ago I would've been really disturbed by that admission."

"And how about now?"

"Not as much. So . . . what do you fantasize about?"

"I'd never thought you'd ask."

* * *

_**One night during one of the halfas epic battles, Danny Phantom and Plasmius are in the sky sending wave after wave of Ecto blasts at one another. However, their aerial battle is made drastically harder by the thundering rain and strong winds around them.**_

_**"Give it up, Froot Loop! You can barely keep up with me on a good day!" -taunts Danny as he wipes wet, snow-white hair out of his eyes.**_

_**"Daniel, don't presume that you ever know the extent of my abilities-"**_

_**To prove his words, the villain uses his own ghost abilities of lightning to combine with his super speed. The elder ghost easily bypasses the hero's attacks as he gets behind the youth. Not one to be slow to react, Danny twists around to land a punch but his hand is caught and used to bring him close to the other halfa. After a flurry of movement the hybrid ghost hero was pinned to the man's chest, his arms trapped against his sides.**_

_**"-as I'll always be more than happy to show you how wrong you are."-whispers Vlad as his hands tighten their grip on the slim body.**_

_**Annoyed by the sudden change in their positions, the younger ghost can practically feel the smug smirk on the man's face. It doesn't take the hero long to figure out that he can't simply wiggle his way out of the villain's insanely strong grasp, even with the help of the rain soaking his clothing. As the young and impulsive mind starts to come up with a plan for escape, a knowing smile begins to distort his features.**_

_**" . . . You're right."-begins Danny, as he goes slack in the elder's grip. "I may be faster, but you are definitely stronger than me, I can't deny that."**_

_**At the odd acquiescence, red eyes widen with surprise. Vlad was far more used to the younger's claims of superiority, as unfounded and ridiculous as they may be.**_

_**"Daniel, you are acting very strangely."**_

_**"So are you. I thought you'd be happy that I've finally admitted that you're stronger than me."**_

_**As he speaks, the halfa turns his legs into his ghostly tail. Slowly, the transparent appendage runs up and down Vlad's thigh in a teasing gesture. The touch was light but suggestive enough to distract the villain as Danny manages to slip one of his arms out of the vice-like grip. A white gloved hand runs up the man's arm as Danny leans his head back on Vlad's shoulder to lock eyes with the taller male.**_

_**"Well, I won't lie, it is pleasing to hear." -admits the man as Danny starts to lightly kiss the wet, pale-blue skin of his neck. "However, I am rather fond of your stubbornness."**_

_**"Really? You have a funny way of showing it."**_

_**"If I didn't, do you really think our relationship would have become what it is now?"**_

_**"True, though it would also explain why you still enjoy attacking me."-supplies Danny, smirking to himself as he feels the man drop his guard.**_

_**"I do that for your own welfare. Who else would be able to take your attacks and judge how strong they are or properly assess your abilities?"**_

_**"Then I suppose that I should be eternally thankful for such dedicated attention. After all, not every ghost hero can say that they've been hand-trained by one of the best."**_

_**With the man fully focused on the hero's words, his grip begins to slack around Danny's waist. Using this to his advantage, the ghost boy slips partially out of his grip and turns around. Placing his hands on broad shoulders, Danny leans in close so that their faces are mere millimeters apart. The villainous hybrid is taken by surprise as his lips are assaulted by the other phantom. A growl rumbles in the elder's throat as he allows the ghost hero to deepen the kiss. When they part, green eyes stare into glowing, red ones.**_

_**"Vlad?"**_

_**"Mmm, yes, Daniel?"**_

_**"I really hope that you have fun."**_

_**"Doing what?"-inquires Plasmius with a raised eyebrow.**_

_**". . . Trying to catch me."**_

_**With a maniacal laugh the spectral superhero speeds off, completely free from Vlad's grip. At the turn in events, a look of surprise is plastered on the villain's face before he flies after the cheeky ghost, intent on catching him once again.**_

* * *

"Wow . . . Um, you have an extremely over-active imagination." -comments the young halfa with a light blush staining his cheeks. "Do you actually want me to act like that?"

"Well, I do think it a bit odd that your assertiveness on the battlefield doesn't always transfer to the bedroom, but fantasies are just fantasies, Daniel. I'm sure there are scenarios involving me that you play around with in your head."

". . . Like what?"

"Are you saying that you don't fantasize about me?"

"Well, not like that. Sorry to disappoint you, but I am perfectly content with the crazy Fruit Loop I already have."

" . . . I'm choosing to focus on the complimentary part of that statement."

"Be my guest."

"Although, I still think you are hiding something. I have just told you, in great detail, one of my fantasies so you can at least return the favor and divulge one to me. Aren't you the one always talking about how we should share?"

Refusing to give Vlad the satisfaction of being right by answering the question, Danny scoffs and narrows his eyes. The super villain always had the annoying habit of throwing the hero's own words right back in his face, long before their relationship had become a romantic one.

"Don't make me out to sound like some girl, it's not my fault that you are as easy to open up as a cellophane-wrapped CD."

"Daniel."

Hearing his name in that tone, impatience starting to tinge the man's voice, Danny realizes that he needed to give an answer soon . . . Or at least, distract the villain with enough flattery so that he'd forget the initial question altogether.

"What do I have to fantasize about? I'm dating a handsome, rich, manipulative politician that is also a hybrid-ghost villain . . . I really don't think that my imagination can do any better than that."

"Well thank you for the compliment, but you're avoiding the subject."

Slightly irritated that his plan was discovered so quickly, Danny fidgets in his chair as he works up the nerve to reveal one of his own fantasies.

" . . . Fine, if you aren't going to let up about it, there was this dream I had a while ago that had the two of us in it."

Picking up on the hidden tone in the youth's voice, Vlad can tell that the dream didn't feature the two hybrids talking over afternoon tea and scones.

"A provocative dream . . . how Freudian."

At the observation, sky-blue eyes narrow at the man across the desk.

"Do you want to hear the dream or not, Froot Loop?"

"Of course, forgive the interruption."

* * *

_**Around midnight, when everyone else in the Fenton household is fast asleep, Danny returns from a late night patrol around Amity Park. It is a cool night, so the hybrid ghost quickly changes into his pajamas and gets into bed, anxious to sleep well into the following Saturday morning. Since the curtains of his window are still open, the full moon shines on his relaxing body. As Danny begins to slip into sleep, he is awakened by an odd sensation that starts on his face before slowly trailing down his chin and neck. Approaching his chest, it stops at the neck of his pajama top. Blue eyes widen when the buttons of his shirt start popping off and the warm fabric is moved off of his shoulders. . .**_

_**"I really hope that's you, Vlad."**_

_**"Hmm . . . And if it wasn't?"**_

_**"Then I'd have a very good reason to turn up the ghost shield around the house and sleep with the Fenton Anti-creep stick."**_

_**At the other's comment, Vlad chuckles while his invisible fingers continue to drift down the pale chest. Danny's breaths become labored by the agonizingly slow touches and deep voice. Somehow not being able to see the man, made the light teasing feel more intense.**_

_**" . . . Vlad, what're you doing?" -asks Danny in-between his pants of breath.**_

_**"Experimenting, this could prove to be a new favorite game of mine."**_

_**Small gasps escape out of the phantom hero's mouth as large hands that he can't see rove all across his chest and sides. A moan is swallowed as his lips are enveloped by a sudden kiss that silences anything the hero may have thought to say at the moment.**_

_**"Vlad, s-stop my family is here." -breathes out Danny once his lips are free.**_

_**Both ghosts knew that the excuse was a transparent as, well . . . a ghost. It was just something that needed to be said - not that the fact would necessarily stop their actions once they got started.**_

_**"Even if they did awaken and for some reason decide to come to your room, they won't see me. I'm invisible, remember?"**_

_**"I know, but still-"**_

_**"Daniel, I never said that we were going to have sex. I simply came to visit."**_

_**" . . . Oh."**_

_**"I'm content with the progression of this game as it is . . . unless you'd like to make it more interesting?"**_

_**As he speaks, Vlad's hands run slowly up and down the pale stomach, increasing the young ghost's breaths. The villain watches Danny respond to his invisible touches, silently relishing that he could cause such reactions from such simple ministrations. Leaning down, the man resumes kissing the pale skin of the hero's throat earning a soft moan.**_

_**"Ты такая красивая(Ti takaya krasivaya)."**_

_**At the man's seamless shift to Russian, Danny's soft blue eyes drift shut to better enjoy the man's deep voice. He couldn't understand a word of the Eastern European language, but he loved the way it sounded when the man whispered it to him.**_

_**"I must be out of my mind to actually like it when you do that."**_

_**"Любовь - заболевание нежностью(Lubov' -zabolevanie nezhnost'u)."**_

_**" . . . What does that mean?"**_

_**"Love is the illness of sensibility."**_

_**"Well you would be the expert on that, wouldn't you?" -comments Danny with a mischievous smirk on his face.**_

_**Rolling his eyes in mock irritation, Vlad kisses Danny for the second time that night. A protesting moan escapes soft lips as the phantom realizes that it was a parting kiss he was receiving. When they separate, Danny can feel the invisible ghost's weight leave the bed.**_

_**"Good night, Froot Loop."**_

_**"Hmm . . . Доброй ночи(Dobroy nochi), Little Badger."**_

* * *

"Is there a particular reason why I am speaking Russian in your dream?"

"How should I know? Dad mentioned once that you had family in Russia, so I guess I just assumed you could speak the language."

"Interesting. Well, I am beginning to see an entirely new side to you, Little Badger." -remarks the tall man, now leaning on his desk.

"What're you talking about?"

"Before now, I had no idea that you liked it so much when I teased you. Normally you're always telling me to be quiet and get on with it."

"Yeah, well . . . sometimes I don't really mean what I say."

"I know, that's why I often choose not to listen to your protests . . . because if I did, we'd never have sex."

At the insinuation, Danny blushes furiously.

"Shut up! And this time, I mean it."

"That's fine with me, neither of us really need to talk tonight anyway."

Surprising the ghost hero, Vlad leans down and starts kissing him. Not expecting the man to bend down to his seated position, Danny is a bit thrown-off but responds eagerly. Closing his eyes, the younger ghost places his hand on the back of the man's neck to bring him closer. A sound of approval escapes the elder's throat as nimble fingers begin to undo the red tie around his neck. From their hurried actions, it is obvious that both ghosts are more than eager to get on with their explorations.

"By the way, Я говорю по-русски(Ja govorju po-russki)."

". . . You actually speak Russian?"

"Mmhmm . . . fluently."-remarks the man as he removes his suit jacket.

At the new information, a healthy blush stains the hero's face, no doubt his young mind going back to his late-night dreams. The wordless response causes the elder to smirk to himself as he now knew that Danny liked it when he spoke Russian. If the man had to guess why, it was probably because it made him sound even more like the mastermind villain that he was. Who knew that those summers abroad in Russia visiting his grandparents would finally pay off?

"I really should be concerned that I'm starting to be less and less surprised by your secrets, Vlad." -comments Danny, his voice interrupting the man's thoughts.

"I would have told you, but to be honest, I didn't think you would have cared . . . Apparently, I was wrong."

While he speaks, Vlad manages to remove both of the hero's sneakers and white socks from his feet.

"Yes, you now have something else to unfairly use against me. Congratulations, oh great Mastermind of Wisconsin."

"Daniel, have you not realized that you have your own leverage on me?"

" Like what . . . Besides the fact that I can pretty much do whatever I want to you as long as I don't stop kissing you, I don't have much of an advantage."

"Have you learned nothing from me, Little Badger? Any leverage is good leverage if used properly."

As he makes his point, Vlad leans over so that his hands are resting on the arms of his black leather desk chair, the young hybrid looking up at him. Deft fingers make quick work of Danny's jacket and slips it off his shoulders. It isn't until he hears the zipper of his pants, does the youth realize that they are being removed. Vlad smirks at his handiwork as the hero in now only in his shirt and a pair of blue-striped boxers.

Realizing that this was probably leading to the two having sex on the uncomfortable wooden surface, Danny decides to put his leverage to the test. He wraps his arms around Vlad's neck and leans forward to kiss the man. A hand idly threads into silver hair as Danny takes his time to thoroughly explore the other's mouth. Large hands run up the young ghost's thighs, the warm flesh contrasting the cool leather of the luxury office furniture.

"Vlad," -begins Danny as he kisses his way along an angular jaw line. "Do you think we could maybe move this to the bedroom?"

Without a word, the two ghosts are transported to the large bed of the Master bedroom. Danny sinks into the soft fabric as Vlad continues undressing them both, the youth silently appreciating the change in furniture. Noticing the content look on his young lover, the man smirks as he situates himself comfortably between Danny's legs.

"You seem pretty content."

"That's because I am . . . even if you did manage to weasel your way out of your promise." -adds the younger ghost, his light blue eyes looking up at the elder with a knowing expression.

"To be fair, it is my forte. Besides, you don't seem to mind too much."

"Well, I just want my birthday present, I don't really care how I get it."

"Very well," -complies Vlad as he catches the suggestive tone of his companion's voice. "By the way, I forgot to tell you something-"

"And what would that be?"

"С днем рождения (S dniom roždenija)"

Seeing the confused furrow of Danny's eyebrows, the man leans down to whisper into his ear.

"It means 'Happy Birthday', Daniel."

Smiling at the rare sweet gesture, Danny draws the other ghost to him and into a slow, passionate kiss. Enjoying the battle for dominance, the younger hybrid decides to use his newfound advantage once more before completely surrendering to the elder ghost.

"Vlad, why did you agree to the whole role-play thing in the first place? I kind of expected you to say 'no' right away."

"Besides your actions at the time, I agreed to your request for the same reason I agree to just about anything else you ask me."

Though Danny was trying to look calm, Vlad could tell that the young ghost was anxiously waiting for him to finish his answer. The villain found it cute that the boy would use his leverage to find out something that was so blatantly obvious.

"Я тебя люблю (Ya tebya lyublyu). . . You should be more than able to figure out what that means, Little Badger."

With those words, Vlad resumes his assault on the hero's lips, not allowing Danny the opportunity to respond. The villain's intention that night was to making sure that the birthday boy was completely satisfied.

After all, the spectral superhero would only turn twenty-one once . . . and a certain billionaire's birthday was only a few months away.

* * *

*BONUS*

Vlad is working in his lab on a new invention that would be able to disrupt ecto-plasmic material from a distance. The man could barely wait to use it during his next battle-er . . . training session, with Daniel. As he works, HOLOGRAMDanny maintains the ghost portal and monitors the levels in the Ecto Filter while running regular diagnostic scans on the complex gateway to the Ghost Zone.

"What is the status of the ghost portal?" -inquires Vlad, wanting to avoid the fiasco from a few years ago.

"Why should I tell you?"

At the disobedience, Vlad looks up and stares at the hologram version of his young boyfriend. The projected image has an annoyed expression on it's face and is wearing more appropriate clothing. For a moment, the man had thought Daniel had dropped by himself, if it weren't for the glow surrounding him and random static interruption.

". . . Explain yourself."

"As per the parameters of my programming, I have adjusted my personality and appearance to one that best suits my function."

" . . . So you've decided to be obstinate?"

"Yes, according to my calculations, while you exhibit a 65% increase of interest when Daniel Fenton shows you affection, you are more focused on his physical attributes than whatever he may be saying. When Daniel Fenton does not follow your orders, the intellectual side of your brain is stimulated and the attention you pay him is more focused on his words. Therefore, it would more efficient for me to act in this fashion when relaying important information to you . . . Am I mistaken in this observation and subsequent conclusion?"

"No . . . but the least you could have done is kept the revealing clothing. Now, can I have the last report from the ghost portal?"

"I'm not sure, _can_ you?"

". . . _May_ I have the last report?"

"Of course, the Ecto Filter is running well, though I suggest that it should be changed within the next six months. I have been reviewing the diagnostic scan, and efficiency has increased by 34% since the installation of the new converter. Is there anything else?"

Vlad stares at the hologram, confused, impressed, and slightly concerned by the artificial intelligence the program possessed.

_. . . I think I've created a monster._

**THE END**

* * *

**Poor Vladdie, now he has two young hybrids to deal with. . . Even if one technically isn't real.**

**I don't know why, but Vlad always turns out to be pervy when I write him. This time, I decided to give Danny a dirty mind as well.**

**In my opinion, Vlad should've spoken Russian in the show, for no other reasons that it would've made him sound even cooler and it would've amused me. The phrases in this story I researched fairly well, so to my knowledge they are accurate. If any of you reading this speak Russian fluently and spot mistakes, feel free to tell me.**

**Translations(for those not already translated in the story):**

**(1) Ты такая красивая(Ti takaya krasivaya) - "You are so beautiful"**

**(2) Доброй ночи(Dobroy nochi) - "Good night"**

**(3)Я говорю по-русски(Ja govorju po-russki) - "I speak Russian"**

**(4)Я тебя люблю (Ya tebya lyublyu) - "I love you"**

**It's funny, whenever I write Danny/Vlad stories I rarely think of them being the NickTOON characters. Mostly because I think that they had the potential to be such multi-dimensional characters that were wasted on a kid's cartoon. It would've been a better show if it was allowed to be a bit darker and explored the whole death, afterlife stuff. After all, why else would one make a show about half-ghosts and NEVER talk about it? Nickelodeon might as well just made the show about a kid that is exposed to radio-activity. A better art design wouldn't have hurt either.**

**ANYWAY, enough of my mini-rant, I hope you enjoyed these stories within a story.**

**LATER DAYS!**  
**RENKA**


End file.
